Iridescent
by Liquid Ice
Summary: He was always there in the park. Sitting. Watching. Waiting. But who was he waiting for? Christmas fic.
1. What could

**Iridescent**  
By: Liquid Ice

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing unfortunately never belonged to me. >_ 

Author's Notes: I need to start organizing my mind ^^;; I'm such a mess. Warning: _EXTREME_ fluffiness. It will make you cringe. Originally called 'Quarter Past Noon'. 

~*~*~

"Here. Catch."

His hands automatically flicked up and deftly caught the soft material thrown at him.

It was a jacket painted with a rather odd shade of green. He stared at it and then looked up to the owner of the voice.

She shrugged. "You looked like you needed a jacket. So I brought you one. I stole it from my - ah - boyfriend. It doesn't really suit him so he won't be needing it for quite sometime." Sitting beside him on the bench park, she sighed and lifted her head up to the sky.

He blinked, shoving down questions in his mind that threatened to echo out of his mouth. Questions that needed serious revision in order to avoid comprimising consequences. 'Why question? Why not? Why do I have to?' _You don't need to question, let her talk to you_. His eyes trailed down at the green jacket feeling the soft and smooth fabric underneath his callous fingers. She then started giggling.

"I'm sorry," she supplied, "I lied. Ex actually. Ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me a few weeks ago."

He blinked again, uncomfortable and unsure of what to do with such a personal information. But the question escaped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Why?"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said softly, eyes glazed. Hiiro looked at the direction she was staring at and nodded curtly.

It was _breathtaking_.

He found the area a few days back and since then it had been a sort of sanctuary for him. It was practically his haven and no matter the weather, rain or shine, he was always here, in the park. The area was surrounded with cherry trees, all full bloomed and scathing petals as the wind whipped around, the petals slowly falling to the ground.

And always, always just in time to see the sun set. And somehow, even if there were clouds, he could practically see the bright colours painted in the sky while the sun dips down the horizon.

"You do go to University right?" she suddenly asked, tilting her head to look at him, "I mean, you look about my age. But I seemed to never see you around."

Hiiro shook his head, "I work for a company."

"Really? What do you do?"

"Software developer."

She furrowed her brows in thought, seemingly trying to recall something. "Software developer...heh I don't know what that is! Mind explaining it to me?" It was overwhelming, those blue eyes of hers.

"Computers," Hiiro began.

"Ohhh!! Stop. Of course! I remember Ami telling me something about computers and software and developers," she beamed at him, enunciating each word with perfected degree albeit slowly, "you must be really smart! Then you could help me with my studies! See I'm not really much of a student. I barely made it to University but I brought up all my marks just in time. With the help of my best friends of course."

Hiiro's lips quirked into a smirk, amused with her illiterate disposition of computers. She was...cute and funny but it was odd of him to noticed that she was holding back some of her enthusiasm. She looked like she was about to explode but nonetheless contained it as best as she can.

"So will you?" she continued, then paused. She started chuckling, "We haven't introduced ourselves have we? Tsukino. Tsukino Usagi." Jumping up and bowing at him respectfully, she then lifted her hand out.

"Yui Hiiro," he replied, enveloping her small hands in his.

"Yui Hiiro..." Her features subdued wistfully, her lips playing his name softly. "I'm very pleased to meet you Hiiro-san."

Usagi suddenly looked up, startled by something. A wry grin appeared on her features and her eyes glittered with excitement.

"It's snowing," she breathed, obviously enthralled as a drifting crystal flake landed on the tip of her nose. Her nose wrinkled in response.

She promptly let go of Hiiro's hands and twirled about. More snowflakes accumulated down the ground.

"Can I ask you something Hiiro-san?" Usagi stopped twirling and turned around to look at him with curiousity. Hiiro nodded, hands hidden in his pockets, his shoulders eased in relaxation.

"Who were you waiting for?"

Seemingly, his sensations had strangely tumbled, getting caught off balance as he never expected this question to come out of her pretty mouth.

"You know," she said softly, staring at him oddly "this is my favourite spot out of all of Tokyo. I always go here to think and it makes me feel at peace. I saw you here a couple of days ago and everyday, everytime I come, you were always here. You looked like you were waiting for someone...who?"

_Was he waiting for someone?_

Hiiro Yui shook his head.

"No, no one. I'm waiting for no one."

~*~*~

*blank* It's honestly done. It's a short chapter one drabble and I'm all soft and mush now. There are two more chapters left to this, three chaptered ficcy. I actually have another one, a funny one with Wufei as one of the characters. My evil brain is cackling as we speak, so I leave you readers to what happens next although I perfectly know what happens next. How the hell Usagi came about and why Usagi thinks Hiiro needs that darn jacket? I would like to dedicate this to Gackt, Callie and Angel, lol, for being able to tolerate my presence in their review board and for inspiring me to write this awfully fluffly Christmas fic. 


	2. What is

**Iridescent**  
By: Liquid Ice

~*~*~*~

His eyes snapped open.

And reality shifted.

A part of him had wanted to linger longer, a longing of the sorts, but another part of him had beated and slapped him to the face of _reality_. It was wrong to long, to obtain what he had wanted the most. His fickle fantasies produced him the most unwelcomed waves of emotions and it almost reminded him of a principle that he was forced to abhor in most of his childhood life.

Emotions and sentimentalities are for the weak.

He knew it was a stupid principle but at this point in time, he would welcome it with open arms. Just like he would have welcomed the probable with open arms.

It was just wrong to fall in love with imagination.

Four years since...and four years since he was able to gain what humanity he had left.

Or rather, bringing back the ability to find happiness in the simplicity of life. He did it once, he could do it again.

So it reminded him of those haunting words that nearly pushed him off his balance.

_Who were you waiting for?_

Four years and he was able to create and harbour a living imagination. Perfected even to the moment of their very first meeting.

To his disgust, it deterred him to a stasis of weakness.

Was he waiting for someone?

'_Yes_', a part of him fervently whispered, but confusion rose within circumference, '_but I don't know who_'. Knowing his frustrations in such a topic, he left it at that and proposed to leave it at another later date.

He was lost to the world - the universe. Anonymity has become his friend. He was just another random person in the state of awake and dreaming; in enforcing the application of routine and determining what life has now have to offer. Now that all of what he onced revolved in had faded to the sea of grey.

A calm. A peace. And it was pretty.

Hiiro lifted his head and stared at the gleaming item, swirling in a circular motion as the breeze rafted in the room from the half-open window. It was a crystal, sifting soft colours of a variety. Carved and shaped in the figment of a rose. It hung off the window lazily, inclining the presence of the sun (though clouds had settled in and momentarily diffused the full effects of the sun) and it splattered the prism colours on the white wash of his wall.

He would never thought that he would hold so much sentimentality over a fickle item. But like everyone else, he did. There was just something about the crystal that had him obesessing its origins that he took the time to research its past.

So he did.

And he had met Usagi.

But she doesn't know him.

Not yet anyways.

_Would you like to befriend a person who is possibly in love with you and has been stalking you for a few weeks now?_ Bitter amusement.

His thoughts of the crystal was abruptly distracted by something crunched up in his hand. A piece of paper.

Hiiro frowned at the piece of paper. _When had he written this?_

He shook his head and flinged the paper on the bedside table, pushing off the flimsy blanket off him and tossing a warm sweater over his head.

It was midday, Christmas holidays had left him to the bushes of isolation. Nothing to do, nothing to distract himself with and nothing for him in the outside world to interact because no one would bring themselves to interact with him.

Except maybe her.

He had purposedly avoided any interaction of her. He just wanted to watch her.

Just. Watch.

Just wait.

Let everything come into play. Hiiro reached for the twirling crystal and snatched it off from its place, the latch breaking apart. The crystal glimmered slightly, pulsating lazily to his touch.

He had woken early in the morning, briefly taking a quick shower and purged his weariness by heading to the coffee shop he usually vacillate (after submerging himself in completing projects assigned to him from his employer). Soon after finishing his breakfast, he headed aimlessly around the streets of Tokyo, gaining momentum in watching the streets crowd with the citizens for some late Christmas shopping.

It was after all only two more days until Christmas Day. His fist had tightly gripped on the crystal while watching the people move about and he realized that the crystal had always a way of calming him and assuring him that everything will be fine.

~

Laughter.

The sound ringed pleasantly in his ears.

But he swallowed his curiousity and resumed in watching the lake laced with thin sleets of ice, the water streaming slowly to the current but had far too much obstacles to obtain any more speed than it could create. Ice crystals glittered brightly, blinding him slightly. He still watched it glittered.

More laughter. This time accompanied with shrieks and alot of sound movements.

It sounded like they were having fun.

He was vividly reminded of a scene in his memory, kids. Children. Laughing and playing in the snow. Making snow angels and snowmen, building forts or playing snowfights. He was one of those children, he was only three years old. The only memory he was still able to retain.

Hiiro's thoughts returned back to Usagi and let his mind obsess over it.

If his fellow pilots - no - his friends were to see him now.

He mused on their reactions.

Hiiro lingered a little longer on his frozen bench, noticing the sky darkening.

_Wait...just a little bit more_.

It was time to go.

~

When Minako had noticed that it was almost four o'clock, they quickly headed straight for the park just as they had plan. Shopping, short meeting in Rei's shrine, coffee (chocolate for Usagi as she absolute hated the icky liquid) and then park. Even if they were already adults, they couldn't help but enjoy the pastimes of childhood.

So the moment they entered the park, Rei couldn't resist but impedded large amounts of snow down her back.

She, Usagi, had shrieked in response.

Laughter. A steaming odango. A snowball fight had begun.

But somewhere in the middle of the battle, Usagi had to freeze and look up. Usagi had to look up and trail her curious eyes to the lone man walking away. Shoulders hunched, a rough look about his features (pretty eyes although how she managed to see it at the distance was rather unnerving), sporting a black jacket and blue jeans.

"Merry Christmas," Usagi whispered. A peculiar desire to walk up to him.

Heh, funny.

"Hey Usagi!"

PLOP.

She shuddered as the back of her neck literally froze from the clump of snow clinging on it.

Usagi whipped around, glaring at Ami with fury. Ami released her ball of ice and dropped down in order to avoid the incredibly fast snowball aimed for her.

More laughter ensued.

~*~*~*~

Honestly, my definition of fluff is wierd...meh, I guess my second Christmas ficcy would be much better and pure fluff...And this was supposed to be up earlier...I got..erm...distracted and then after work, I was distracted by Runaway Bride. >_ 

**_Transcendent_** Wow, thanks again for the nice review. I think that is the longest review I've ever received...But anyways, lol, I forgot to mention, that wasn't Hiiro...its him but not him, him, if you get what I mean. I do guarantee you though, this is a rather strange fluff. :P I only hope that I still live up to your expectations in this chapter as well as the next.

**_Gackt Camui_** Thankies too, for the nice review. I hope you feel much better, not fun when you're sick during the holidays. Good thing I got better. Anyways, lol, as much as I would love to say that chapter was it, it's not. It is actually more complicated than that. Which is why I had expanded it to three chapters in total as one-shot ficcy of my fluff Christmas fic is...wierd and _magical_. Have you figured it out yet? I am a hopeless romantic and I've written most of my clues in the chapter titles and in this chapter.

**_Angelight and Callisto6_** Another thankies for you two. But Angel-san, lol, although you might've thought that I left it there; there is a good reason. And develop their relationship? Eh...next chapter! Like I addressed Gackt-san and Transcendent-san, have you figured it out yet? Heehee that's why I was cackling mad.

Thank you for all the other reviews!


	3. What happened

**Iridescent**  
By: Liquid Ice

~*~*~*~

Hiiro's footsteps crunched underneath him, the sidewalk paved with rocks and salt as it had snowed last night. He hugged his jacket closer to him, searching for warmth that began to disperse in a hurry.

It was Christmas Eve. The crystal hidden in the depths of his pocket (jacket) and his hand tightly wrapped around it.

Dusk settled comfortably in the sky as well as the dark clouds, the wind exuberating with hidden excitement that Hiiro can't seemed to fathom in all its mysteries.

The wind, air - breeze, after all, has a life of its own. The crystal...the crystal was alive, the lull glow of before was incomparable to the sight the crystal was at the moment.

His mind had restlessly forced him to take this walk. Where he was going, he had no idea. Like he had no idea why he was here in the first place or why Usagi had become the center of his life or why he never denied the possibility of being in love with her. But somehow, his feet knew where it was going and the crystal seemingly cooperating.

Hiiro wondered if there were some hidden forces out to get him.

Or make his life more pathetic than it usually was by making him walk outside the cold environment and in the end killing him.

_That would be news. Ex-soldier killed by a whiff of cold - very - extremely cold wind. And to think I've gone through more than this_.

**That** would be his first time in making a joke.

_Go me_.

Every house he pass, iridescent lights illuminated with an ethereal glow, pathing him a way that seemed almost preordained. His eyes darted from house to house, seeing families celebrating Christmas.

The path before him stance a dreamlike state. Far to blurry for his own tastes but clear enough to let his feet know where to take him.

His feet paused slightly and Hiiro felt content to look up at the dark midnight sky. It was going to snow soon.

"EXCUSE ME COMING THROUGH!"

A blast of wind ignited from his left and Hiiro narrowly avoided a speed demon colliding at him.

Only to collide with large boxes of presents.

He ended on his butt, and he scowled at the scattered presents that propelled off him and to the ground.

"Oh my god!" The speed demon had cried out, Hiiro scowled even more when said speed demon was more concerned with the scattered presents than apologizing with crashing into him with it's presents.

The first thing he saw was blond hair. Then blue eyes. Then height that was suspiciously similar to - 

"A good thing that none that I bought was breakable," the speed demon muttered, picking the presents up one by one and balancing it on its hand, "I'm so late...I -"

So the demon had finally noticed him.

"I - I, I'm so sorry!" And the demon dropped her present to the ground and darted towards him.

Hiiro blinked. No. It wasn't her. But she was very similar to her, like twins.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned written all over her features, "I'm very sorry, I'm late for this party and I was in a hurry - I did say excuse me but I guess I took most of the space and you didn't know and - " She frowned suddenly, her focus trailing off to the pocket of his jacket.

The crystal was hanging slightly off its hidden cloak, enough for the Usagi-look alike to see.

"Where," she finally breathed, "where did you get this?" 

~

"Wait! Please wait!" She called out.

Hiiro didn't stop, but he decreased his speed to let Usagi catch up to him although why he chose to do so was beyond him.

Her breath was rapid and uneven, hands on her knees as she paused to let her heart decrease to its normal rate and regain the air inside her lungs.

She looked up and curiously looked at him with wide, round eyes, unable to utter any words that had died in her throat. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. It was prussian, bright and it sort of glowed in the dark.

Silence thickened the cold air around them.

"Where - where did you get this?" she finally said, producing the crystal out in front of her for Hiiro to see. It shimmered slightly.

He was then reminded of his earlier encounter with Minako, who had introduced herself after forcefully dragging him to the party she was headed to. He had let her, curiousity getting the better of him. But he was forced to carry half of the presents she brought.

After a few minutes of waiting and ignoring the questions that Usagi's brother had asked, he had given up to the point that he realized it was stupid.

_'This was never going to happen. Ever.'_

So he had left unnoticed and he was three blocks away when he had heard her voice.

Hiiro stared at her, unveiling no emotions whatsoever, even though his insides had begun to boil.

"Just go." He continued to walk away.

The unbearable silence had thickened, a throbbing headache surfacing.

"You know who I am don't you?" A whisper, her tone cracking in control. Hiiro wondered why she sounded like she was about to cry.

"I sold the crystal because it was useless to me. It had promise me something I used to have. It never came."

Hiiro winced slightly but was determined to walk away.

"The crystal has a life of its own and tends to make strangers get involved in my life," she continued, "so I found it fascinating that of all people it chose you and you found me. Why did it choose you?"

Hiiro stopped and turned around.

Usagi's eyes were brimmed with tears and he noticed something dancing in her eyes. Another reminder, a butterfly. A vision, a winged goddess.

Hiiro nodded and resumed his walking.

"Stop." He obliged and a hand enclosed around his, the crystal in between.

"It's yours. You keep it. It found you." Her hand tightened around his, to indicate the meaning of those words and her actions. After a few moments, she dropped her hand to her side.

She walked beside him and sighed irritably, "Do you ever wait for people? Kami, you are such a prick."

~

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd chanted.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at her families and friends, "drunk. So typical. I wondered who spiked the punch. Good thing I only drank one glass." 

The crowd roared in disappointment as Usagi gave him a pecked on the cheek, the mistletoe still dangling above them.

"Oh come on guys, be a sport and you know, kiss on the lips," Minako inclined, her eyes twinkling.

"Humph. Fine," she turned to Hiiro, "Do you want to do this?"

"Usagi you are such a grouch," Rei commented, but there was a pleased smile on her face. So the prince had finally appeared.

Before Usagi could retort back an insult, a warm mouth covered hers and...and...

It was soft and gentle and her body sparked with fire, Hiiro's hands had found itself on her waist drawing her closer to his body, the world lost to them.

Stunned amazement was their reactions.

_In many realities we existed,  
We were together  
We were never meant to be together  
We are together  
**We** are to be._

~*~*~*~

Haha, if nobody has it yet, so I'm being an idiot and not clearing a thing or two; Mamoru doesn't exist. Hiiro is Mamoru-ish (no not really, Hiiro is Hiiro). The crystal has been feeding him images of Usagi (see chapter one), and umm, sorta making him fall in love - Hiiro let the crystal do the job. The crystal has been disabled of all its powers, except its still able to retain certain significance that is able to help Hiiro find his way to Usagi. The crystal is the silver crystal.

**_Transcendent_** Wow, another thank you for another lovely constructive review. But heh, still glad that previous chapter has achieved decency on your behalf. I fixed all the mistakes you informed me. (I decided to take out the Hiiro and pretty walls thing, now that I thought about it, it was icky) ^^ I can assure you that this chapter, has definitely surpassed your 'ew' point, lol. So cringe - ick of the fluff but I love it nonetheless. Happy Christmas!  
  
P.S. As for the two segment part thing that you pointed out. I didn't noticed, but I think I'll leave it this way.

**_Gackt Camui_** I'm so sorry for your headache, umm, don't think, just read, and hfff, you've figured it out. The general part of it. The crystal...umm, strange neh? As for writing more, check out my bio, I've got the list of future stories I have planned and to think I've got more...*wearily* so tired. I think I might need help with them (the bigger fics because hell, they really are big and mind boggling), so I'm off to search for a decent writer who could help me. But I'm so glad this is done! And I'm happy with it! Merry Christmas!

**_Angelight_** Trigun is good, which is justified that you've caught the bug. I've only caught it for a couple of weeks, unfortunate but nonetheless, I still caught it! And hehe, that was a good interpretation of the general idea of the story, and you've described it far better than me. Mine was like Hiiro gets obsessed with Usagi, stalks Usagi and gives the crystal back to Usagi and tries to run away only for Usagi to catch up with him and they get forced to kiss under a mistletoe but they really don't mine. @_@ Run-on sentence, hehe. As for the fluff definition, hehe, I still believe that mine is wierd, although I am goo right now. I love that kiss scene, I think I put my heart and soul into it more than I intended (haha, okay, I lied no, not my best kiss scene, I think I could do better). (So cheesy of me...) Merry Christmas! 

Thank you everyone else who reviewed and Merry Christmas!

As a treat for you guys who reviewed or at least read this, here's umm a preview of Ode to Moonlight: (you can find the summary in my bio. ^^)

_::fragmented sequence of chapter something::_

The bile liquid bubbled in her throat and she forced the tears back, unable to retreat to the normalcy of despair, to the sadness, to drowning in that dark oblivion ever since Chibi-Usa died.

She had to be strong. For her friends. For Hotaru most of all. They needed her, she was their queen, their sister and friend. She can't afford to break apart now that alliances that had been made was threatening to break and a possibility of war.

A single tear escaped, severing all walls in which the sanctity of her forced will to not cry, and more tears followed. Blindly she walked aimlessly inside the rose garden - her favourite place, her sanctuary. Quietly, she cried out to the heavens; to those who had dared and take away her daughter.

'What right did you have to take her away from me? What did I ever do to make you do what you did? Why can't I bring her back?'

Anger boiled within her and she clenched her fist tighty. Her nails biting painfully on the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes, feeling - unfeeling. Emotions were lost to her. She...she wanted out.

'How dare you take her away from me?! It WASN'T HER TIME! IT WASN'T! IT WAS MINE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE NEXT!'

Neo Queen Serenity suddenly gasped and fluttered her eyes open. The air constricted around her, it was hard to breath. Her stomach designated with butterflies, more tears streamed down her cheeks.

A hand came out of nowhere and gently wiped the tears off her face.

She looked up startled and met a pair of startling bright eyes. Cold and distant. Emotionless.

'I'm coming to get you.'


End file.
